


Where I Belong

by actually_satan



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ModestHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: A nice, relaxing night at the beach.





	Where I Belong

It'd been a long day. They all went to the beach and filmed a couple of bits, but once the sun started to set, they decided to wind down and have some fun. James, Joe, and Aleks went into the water to have fun splashing around, but Trevor had already had the fun he wanted, so instead he sat on the beach and watched them from afar. Now that they weren't filming, he finally enjoyed the atmosphere of the beach itself and was able to just observe. Brett and Lindsey left earlier, having to attend to some business stuff and Asher and Anna headed home not long after. He'd planned on talking with Jakob, but he couldn't come in the first place, so that left him by himself as the other three had fun.

He didn't mind, though. He was generally a quiet person and the solitude was enjoyable. He made sure he was in a comfortable spot and then he laid back on the blanket they laid out and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, truly relaxing. He wasn't sure how long he was laying when he heard someone next to him. He opened his eyes and glanced over to see Aleks, still wet from the water, laying beside him.

“Have fun?” Trevor asked, looking up at the sky.

Aleks hummed in a response. “What about you? You napping?”

“Something like that.” He rested his hands on his stomach and looked over to Aleks. He was surprised he wasn't still with the other two, but that probably meant that Aleks's day was coming to an end. “You gonna get going soon?”

“Maybe.” He looked over at Trevor. “I'm kinda comfy, though.” He yawned, and stretched himself out, nudging Trevor a little in the process. He smiled at Trevor, a genuinely happy smile, almost giddy. Then, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his lips still curved in a peaceful smile. “I'll stay here for a bit longer.”

Trevor watched as Aleks's breathing quickly slowed and he soon snored quietly in a way that he thought anyone would find adorable. Aleks fell asleep within the minute and Trevor wondered just how much sleep Aleks actually got some nights. When he went out to late-night parties, did he sleep enough or did he rest only the bare minimum to be able to function the next day? He turned his attention back to the sky, which was much darker than when he first laid down and watched for a while. The sunset was a beautiful thing to gaze at. It was something he would never get used to seeing, something he would never stop enjoying. He was lost in the sight when he felt something against his shoulder. He looked over at Aleks, whose forehead pressed against his shoulder as he moved closer to him, using him as a pillow. Trevor watched Aleks, then, almost mesmerized by his sleeping form. He'd known Aleks for years and yet somehow he only seemed to become more beautiful with each passing day. 

As much as he wanted to, Trevor didn't reach out to touch Aleks. He didn't run his fingers through his hair or brush his thumb against his cheek and he didn't attempt to feel Aleks's soft lips against his own. Instead, he just watched the small bit of sunlight glow Aleks's face in the most perfect way. If he could stay in that moment for as long as he chose to, he would feel content for all of time. Right there, next to Aleks, was where he wanted to be forever.


End file.
